Moved On
by atemfan1
Summary: ShunxOC ShunOC ShunAlice ShunxAlice one shot Set before New Vestroia. Shun breaks it off with his long term girlfriend, who's the reason? Tell me if I should make it a full length story! Would be ShunxOC


**Hi! I made this as a one shot thing as you see! But I didn't beta it or anything, so... give up some major feedback. I want to make it as a full-length story. But I won't waste my time. It would be called '_We're- I'm Back_.' If you want me to go with it, tell me! **

* * *

**  
**

"It's over." stated Shun simply, his face plain as day.

It took awhile for the message to get to the receiver. "Excuse me?" whispered Camille.

"Cam..." he drawled lightly. "My grandfather-"

"Is getting suspicious." finished Camille. "I know." she drowned in Shun's honey brown eyes. "I get it." She steered her eyes to the emerald-green hair tie that hung lightly around her left wrist; it was a memento from him when they were thirteen. "Don't mind if I keep this, right?" she asked mockingly, swinging it around idly. "You won't need it for awhile anyway."

Shun ran his hand through his messy black hair, nearly this same tint as the ex-girlfriend right in front of her. It surprised Camille that he cut his locks shoulder length, she missed how she could run her hands thought his long mane for hours. He explained, _'It won't be the way as much Cam, you know how fast I run...'_

"Don't." he said firmly, he wouldn't want to be a witness for Camille attempting to jump off her house roof; may be classified as an attempt at suicide. "I got you up here, I'll get you down."

Camille didn't listen, as she descended down in one move. She brushed the absent pebbles across her knees. Camille licked liquid falling faintly from her right knee. She laps it from her knuckles, blood. It wafted faintly in the air.

"You okay?" questioned Shun, currently standing in front of her.

Camille mumbled a 'fine', blushing furiously. _Beautiful, I'm supposed to be strong in front of him... _In a bad attempt to prove herself without the young Kazami.

"Camille," she cringed at the usage of her first name by him, she wasn't used to it yet. "I honestly can't say that was a poor landing, your footing was excellent."

Camille blushed harder at the sudden compliment. "Well, what can I say?" she stuffed her hands in her pockets for her house key. "I learned a lot from you," she entered her home. "and now I lost a lot from you."

It was true. She lost a lot. She lost a friend that could be with her every step of the way. A guy that she could share a romantic interest in, and obtain returned feelings; Shun Kazami. She lost her self- confidence to pursue her hopes.

She slammed the door roughly, aiming to Shun's face.

Too fast for it, he merely stepped back. Untouched, unfazed. _It was the right thing to do, she was too dependent on me._

He silently walked to the park. A small breeze rippled the grass, a light green. It swung the stray litter to it's course.

"You're a little late, but that's okay."

Shun finally smiled genuinely this afternoon. He settled himself on the oakwood bench next to his red-haired friend.

"Was she acting like a child again?"

"Surprisingly, no." Shun answered. "But maybe it's because she took it a little too hard, she was acting a little rude for her own good. But I need a down-to-earth mature girl. Like you, Alice."

Said girl turned a tint of pink, turning her eyes away. "Thank you."

Shun shifted closer to Alice, placing an arm tenderly around her. "Well, it's true."

"Really?" asked Alice. The felt taken aback that shun would say something like that to her. But then again, she was the one. To say that Camille _'wasn't the best first choice.'_ Camille was the, _'Girlfriend that shouldn't go for guys that are 'the elite''_.

"And I just don't need any girl," Shun cupped Alice's chin, making them as close as theyever been before. "I need, you."

Alice smiled. She absentmindedly tucked a part of her hair behind her ear. Shun did the exact same thing to her other one.

"Good." said Alice. "Because I've been waiting too long for you." She played with the ends of Shun's hair. "That haircut, I love it."

"I did it for you." Shun replied sheepishly, a very out-of-character response for him.

"You look more mature. You looked like you're, moved on."

* * *

**Tell me about Shun's character, too player? Too, whatever? Help me, dammit!**


End file.
